1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and more particularly, to an input device with swing operation for reducing total height thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional keyswitch of consumer electronic products utilizes a plurality of structural components with a resilient component to support a cap and rebound the cap. For example, it can utilize a scissors-type frame and a rubber dome for upright operation of the keyswitch to actuate a switch. However, upright operation needs more mechanical space for movement of the cap, so as to increase total height thereof. Besides, it has disadvantages of large amounts of components and complicated assembly. Thus, design of an input device capable of reducing occupied mechanical space and saving assembly cost is an important issue of the mechanical industry.